She's Dream fulfilled, but brought something unexpected
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: Glory goes looking for the girl who will go with her, Jill is the one going with her to Paris, she finds new friends and friends and an unexpected thing, she meets a music angel course that teaches improve his voice, and she can reach the lyric soprano
1. The Big News

Jillian "Jill" Drake is a 20 year old girl, she lives with her father and two sisters, one older and one younger, she is the middle sister, Jill wants to be an opera singer, she is endowed with a beautiful voice , but are not so acute, Jill is a mezzo-soprano lyric, her voice is beautiful, Jill's mother died in a car accident, and the father left with broken ribs, but survived, she felt really bad and sad about it, her father knows Glory Giry, are very good friends, the owner of Garnier-Populaire academia, and Jill is given an opportunity to study at the academy

Glory goes looking for the girl who will go with her, Jill is the one going with her to Paris, she finds new friends and friends and an unexpected thing, she meets a music angel course that teaches improve his voice, and she can reach the lyric soprano

* * *

Jillian is a very beautiful girl, she has white skin, long wavy hair, light brown, his eyes are brown-green, her eyebrows are thin and elegant, thin nose, the shape of her face is heart she is thin, is short, is 5'2, is 1.59, it is short, and starting small chin, she has curves, she is beautiful, she is simple and natural

Jillian, her friends tell Jill, She is a shy girl, introverted, she is very kind and good and some take advantage of it, and she is still the same, it is social, it is closed, open-minded, is reserved, she is demure, withdrawn, is very awkward, very curious, she is discreet, not express what you feel, when you talk to a guy gets silly and you sweat a lot, is very nervous, she is smart, is very nerd, geek is, she is always loyal, has no friends, people make fun of her, she is not cruel, not vindictive, a pacifist, hates fighting and wars, has always been the subject of ridicule and rejection that put sad is string, is sweet and tender, so tease her, is scary, is amorous, very innocent and almost naive.

* * *

Jill was cleaning the dishes, her two sisters are Anne and Amanda, they were cleaning the house, the house was very disgusting, All are very busy, the house of them stay very clean, someone rang the doorbell,Jill is headed toward the door, and saw it was a blonde, green eyes, white, and prominent nose, was pretty

"Who are you" Jill asks wing unknown woman with a friendly tone

"I'm Glory Giry, I am a friend of your father, I'm not crazy, his father is James Drake, right" The woman says her name is Glory Giry, she spoke with a French accent, she was saying she was a friend of their father, she was saying with a friendly tone

"ah, I think I know who you are, my father not to come Madame Giry" Jill was saying in a serious tone, they know it to her, but did not remember her face, she was saying that his father had not yet come

"Who is, Jill" Anne says very confused

"She's Glory Giry, and wants to talk with our father, but he is not here" Jill said with a serious voice and friendly

"let her go, she'll talk to my father and we"Anne says with a serious tone and rough, she is so

Jill opened the door softly, Glory was 5 '3 "tall, 1.61, Glory smiled, seems a very friendly lady, Anne embrace her, they are better known, Jill did not say anything, just looked, what happens is that Jill is very painful and shy, Amanda greet Madame Giry, Jill greeting timidly, Anne made her sit on the couch, and they sat in front of her

"Our father is doing some errands, but he did late in arriving, you want a coffee or tea or water or soda" Amanda said with a friendly tone, she was saying in a friendly

"I'll wait for him, I have to talk with him and with you beautiful girls, I want a coffee Please" Glory said in a calm, and serious, she wants a coffee

"Sure, I get it for you, Madam Giry" Amanda says kindly, she was to bring the coffee to Madame Giry

Glory smiles amicably, Amanda nods and goes into the kitchen, Amanda opened the cupboard, and took out a cup, she poured coffee into cup, the coffee was hot, but not so much, she gave the cup carefully Glory, she grabs the cup and takes a sip, they were very quiet, and her father walked in the door, he saw Madame Giry and smiles of surprise

"James, hello, how are you, I know my arrival turned out very unexpected but I have to talk to you, what we talked about a month ago remember James" Glory said with a friendly tone, she was laughing, she'll talk to them

"Hi Glory, If was unexpected good as I remember, one of you three are going to go to Paris with her" James says surprised, he embraces Glory, he was saying a nervous tone and friendly, James has feelings for Glory, and Glory also has feelings for him

"Father, and that one of the three of us should go with her" Jill says very confused in the end speak in front of Glory

"To go to my academy Garnier-Populaire, I am the director of the academy, to be a singer, and that is the only place that is, who is the one who loves to sing" Glory says with a serious tone and dry, this is a great opportunity for one of these three

"Jill should go, she is the one that loves to sing, and she already graduated from college" Anne says with a serious tone, she smiles

"is true, Jill you should go to learn to be a singer" Amanda says friendly, she tells her sister Jill

the father of them smiles, Jill's dream is to be fulfilled, Madame Giry smiles, Jill went to fix her things and her bags, she is excited and very nervous, She entered her room, she walked over to her closet, pulled several pieces of clothes, pajamas, her underwear, she's got in her bags, she'll move to Paris, that's a big change for her, and very good for her, Glory already has tickets purchased

"I'm done with my stuff, I'll take a shower, but not take long" Jill says happy, she goes to bathe

"Okay, Daughter" James responds calmly

Jill went to the bathroom, she opened the shower, and she stepped into the shower, she soaped her entire body, she took off in soap, she grabbed the shampoo, and she threw it around her hair, she took off the shampoo with water, She washed her face with anti-acne soap, she will sometimes get acne on her face, She wore a blue pants, she grabbed his shirt simple dark green, black leather boots, jacket black, she's ready, she let her hair down

"I'm ready to go"Jill says so excited, she under the stairs, she had her bags in her hands

"Well, it's time to go, I'll take to the airport" James smiles and applauds, he take them to the airport including two

They go first to James, James appears, and all are mounted on the truck James, Jill put on her headphones, and began to listen to music with the iPod Touch her, she closed her eyes, her father was talking to Glory, Jill looked out the window, now her dream is about to become in really, finally arrived at the airport, Jill smiled

"Well, this is goodbye, Jill someday we'll see when I can go, bye" James says something sad, he says goodbye to his daughter and hugs her

Jill began to mourn, away from her father, she had never been so far from her family, She hugged her father, and she buried her face in her father's chest, She wiped her eyes, she said goodbye to her father, they go to the line, they will go to paris, Jill was shaking, it's time to move forward and grow, without looking back

"Your mother and I were great friends, but since she died, you feel lonely and sad, she was a great singer and dancer, now you fulfill your dream" Glory was saying very serious, she was embarrassed, she swallowed, and then she got happy, she wants to put Jill cheerful

"I know, she told me, she promised me that I will have an angel of music, now she died six months ago, still miss my mother and much" Jill was crying, she was saying very sad

Glory hug her, Jill dried her tears, they were mounted in the plane, they are on the plane, now the plane took off, Jill began to listen to music, they now go to Paris, Jill prayed mentally, Jill leaned out the window and saw all very small, seemed like ants, they arrived in Paris, the airplanes landed, they got out and got into a taxi

"this is the place, and we, have the money Mr." Glory says cheerful, they finally arrived, she gave the money to the driver

"good that we got here, good" Jill said, her voice lower, she smiles


	2. That voice so beautiful

Jillian "Jill" Drake is a 20 year old girl, she lives with her father and two sisters, one older and one younger, she is the middle sister, Jill wants to be an opera singer, she is endowed with a beautiful voice , but are not so acute, Jill is a mezzo-soprano lyric, her voice is beautiful, Jill's mother died in a car accident, and the father left with broken ribs, but survived, she felt really bad and sad about it, her father knows Glory Giry, are very good friends, the owner of Garnier-Populaire academia, and Jill is given an opportunity to study at the academy

Glory goes looking for the girl who will go with her, Jill is the one going with her to Paris, she finds new friends and friends and an unexpected thing, she meets a music angel course that teaches improve his voice, and she can reach the lyric soprano

* * *

Jill keep her things in a closet, the room must share Glory's daughter, Helena Giry, they made some great friends, Jill under the stairs, to meet more people, she sided with Helena, her new friend, Helena is blonde, her hair is smooth and medium long, white, his eyes are green, she is taller than Jill, she is pretty, she is 5 '7 "tall, taller than her mother, she is thin and very fashionable dresses, Jill feels very small in stature

then there was a woman about 30 years, Home theater singer, is Daphne Sullivan, is very similar to the Carlotta, Daphne is a pretty, short and smooth hair platinum blonde color, her eyes are the color of honey, is thin but she has curves, she is 5 '4 "tall, is 1.63, she is a very spoiled and egocentric singer, she is very temperamental, her vocal range is soprano soubrette, she sings very well

"ah you must be the one of the new, I'm Daphne Sullivan and what is your name" Daphne says with a tone of false kindness, she is so false, she was saying with a serious tone and rough

"if I'm the new, I'm Jillian Drake, but everyone tells me Jill" Jill says she does not mind being the new, it was presented to Daphne, she did not realize that Daphne is false

"ah, good, I'm the prima donna, sure in the academy will learn to sing better, I wish I could hear your voice" Daphne says pretending kindness, she rubbed in the face of Jill, she is the prima donna

"Good thing you're the prima donna, sure you sing beautiful, to have that position, hopefully I could hear your voice Daphne, I hope you can hear my voice"Jill says laughing, she said so ironic, behaved somewhat strange, she was saying after a calm tone

"Bye Girls" Daphne said with a fake smile, she leaves the place

"Daphne goodbye" Jill and Helena say together

"finally went, she can not stand her, she's so spoiled and egocentrinca of, She seems to Carlotta, to that of the films and musical works, I love the Phantom of the Opera" Jill said so disgusted, she hates Daphne, she spoke dryly and rough

"Good, she was here, at last, well, I do not stand her, for no one, she is 30 years old, he only endures is that her fiance, he's the star tenor, Matthew LeBeau, if you're right, she's just like her" Helena says the same thing, she can not stand Daphne, she hates her so much, she agrees with Jill, she spoke with a dry tone at Jill

They laughed, they were welcome to the party, Jill felt very nervous, and she is sweating cold, had girls and boys, and teachers, all were enjoying,, Jill was with Helena, she took me to meet her friends, she smiles shyly, were three girls, one of them is Megan Giry, the younger sister of Helen, had three children, 4 boys, three were handsome, but one was not handsome, but Megan and her boyfriend did not they spend a lot with them

"Hey guys, it's going to be our new friend, she is Jillian Drake, she comes from the United States, I know her since childhood, now be our friend, but we will tell Jill" Helena says very sociable, she presents her friends Jill, she smiles

"Much like Jill, I'm Stephen Decker, you're very beautiful" A boy named Stephen is presented to her, he spoke with a tone amble, he's a tall guy high, it is 1.76, I mean 5 '9 "tall, is white, his eyes are blue, his hair is black, lean, is a very handsome boy, thick eyebrows, charming smile, normal nose, American traits

"also Stephen, thanks" Jill blushed, she said shyly, she began to look at the ground

"Hi, I'm Liam Hammond, and nice to meet you Jill" Liam greets greets her, he was saying in a dry tone and seriously, so, is a boy of high stature, he is 1. 83, bone 6 'tall, he's tall, he's a strong guy, has muscles, he is very handsome, his skin is pale white, his eyes are green, his hair is black and has short, messy, thick eyebrows, normal nose

Jill nods, she feels very uncomfortable, a boy appears, Megan's boyfriend, Jackson called McGowan, is handsome, his hair is dark blond, green eyes, is a handsome guy, is muscular, he greeted her with his hand, another boy appears and Gabriel Foster, he is of high stature, is 1.76, he is tall, is white, his eyes are brown, his hair is brown and it is very messy, his nose is big and strange, his eyebrows are populated, it is very thin , not handsome, he's ugly, he's a very average kid

The other girl is Cassie Holmes, is a girl of average height, it is 1.63, is average, his skin is white, she is somewhat freckled, his eyes are green, her hair is auburn, she is thin, is beautiful, cute smile, cute nose, elegant and thin eyebrows, fleshy mouth, beautiful eyelashes

"was nice meeting you guys, you guys seem really cool" Jill says with joy, she smiles, Jill became very friend of them

"also, come with us, come and join us in the party" Stephen said with a friendly tone, he winks at Jill, and then you smile at her, he puts his arm to her shoulder, and went along to others

she was enjoying her new friends, she feels better, they will not judged, but they accepted it, but she has a secret, she is psychic and paranormal powers, she is a very strange girl, Jill yawned, she is sleepy, the party's over, she came into the room, and it was to herself, she did not have to share with anyone, she put on her pajamas, she's ready to sleep

**_"Got a one way ticket down a 2 way street_**  
**_Got the wind in my hair and there's dust on my feet_**  
**_I'm just trying to make it in America_**

**_Only thing to my name is an old t-shirt_**  
**_Faded 1985 from a Stones' concert_**  
**_And I'm dying to make it in America"_**Jill sing a part of a song, she likes, she sighed

_**"Brava, brava, bravissima"** _A man's beautiful voice singing, she was scared a bit

"who goes there, you are the angel of music" Jill says so scared, she says so excited

"I'm your angel of music, you sing very well, but you lack practice, I can teach you, if you wish" The voice replied Jill, he is the angel of music, Jill, the Angel admire Jill's voice

"what my mother said was true, this is great, thanks, I thought I was alone, ah noticing that if I want you to teach me, when we started" Jill was saying with a friendly tone, she smiles

"Good, well, we'll start tomorrow morning" The voice replied Jill, so serious

Jill nods, she went to sleep, all was silent, something was watching her sleep, she suddenly opened her eyes, she felt that something looked at her, Jill shook her head and turned to sleep, yet that something was watching her, but that something was the place


	3. The first singing lesson

Jillian "Jill" Drake is a 20 year old girl, she lives with her father and two sisters, one older and one younger, she is the middle sister, Jill wants to be an opera singer, she is endowed with a beautiful voice , but are not so acute, Jill is a mezzo-soprano lyric, her voice is beautiful, Jill's mother died in a car accident, and the father left with broken ribs, but survived, she felt really bad and sad about it, her father knows Glory Giry, are very good friends, the owner of Garnier-Populaire academia, and Jill is given an opportunity to study at the academy

Glory goes looking for the girl who will go with her, Jill is the one going with her to Paris, she finds new friends and friends and an unexpected thing, she meets a music angel course that teaches improve his voice, and she can reach the lyric soprano


End file.
